1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard containers, and, more particularly, to a produce tray formed of foldable paperboard and having end walls provided with aligned vent openings in the upper and lower edges thereof to accommodate the passage of air through the tray in a direction longitudinally of the tray to maximize the venting of articles in the tray.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,618,887 2,736,483 2,744,675 2,875,939 2,910,220 2,965,279 2,990,995 3,572,577 3,102,674 3,734,292 4,039,119 4,039,121 4,369,913 5,361,975 RE 25,050 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a produce tray formed of foldable paperboard that has three-ply end walls provided with aligned vent openings in the upper and lower edges thereof, to accommodate the passage of air through the tray in a direction longitudinally of the tray and thereby maximize the venting of articles in the tray, and that also has two-ply side walls with internal cavities, to accommodate the insertion of star wire stacking wires into the side walls when the tray is erected.